


Can't Remember the Descent

by those_painted_wings



Category: Transformers (Bay Movies), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Introspection, Light Angst, Stream of Consciousness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-17
Updated: 2013-08-17
Packaged: 2017-12-23 20:38:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/930864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/those_painted_wings/pseuds/those_painted_wings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He did not trust his own files and all others were gone with the city-state that had claimed them. He did not know how long ago it may have been. Decavorn or many many times that. Once his spark and name had occupied the most powerful cityformer frame in the southern hemisphere. It was a great height from which to fall.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can't Remember the Descent

**Author's Note:**

> Sometime between G1 and Bayverse the name Scorponok was reassigned from a Decepticon headmaster cityformer to the scorpion symbiote we all know and love. I was reading the wiki and this oneshot came out of the ether. The lack of commas is intentional.

There were rare occasions when Scorponok took the time to parse the heavily coded and firewalled script of his archived memories. Most of the time they lay buried and ignored as the situation at hand held no use for them. Only ever occasionally as his current master lay in recharge or stasis or in pieces under the domain of vicious Decepticon medics would Scorponok pry open his tattered memories and review them alone in the dark. The files came away in tatters as code threatened to shred unrecognisably under the opening process. Each memory was now carefully treated and preserved as his only record of _Before._

He had his favourites among them. The moments when he was large or strong or clever enough to be invaluable. The times when he had had a glut of energon. Those points where he was remarked upon as significant. Periods of peace and of plenty and of a gold haze hanging in the sky over his roofs. These he went to first when he went to them at all. But always as these treasures drew to a close would his mind be drawn to pore over his mind's greatest flaw. The error frightened him as nothing else in this forsaken galaxy could.

Between the two memories was no gap in timestamp. One segued into the other without pause or flicker in the feed despite the way that _After_ everything was different. In the _Before_ he was one of the most invaluable resources the Decepticon cause possessed. In the _After_ he wore the frame and coding of a base indentured drone taking orders and energon from a master of dubious reliability.

Scorponok did not remember how he had become this. He did not know how this had become him.


End file.
